Burbujas de jabón
by Hono no Kisa
Summary: [Viñeta] Su existencia se esconde en un ínfimo recuerdo tormentoso. Mikoto sabe que volver a sentirse viva no significa nada bueno. Este fic participa en el "Reto Bellas Artes" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes presentes en esta historia me pertenecen a mí si no a Masashi Kishimoto. No obstante, las palabras escritas son de mi puño y letra.

 **Aviso** : Este fic participa en el **Reto Bellas Artes** del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

 _Mikoto y música._

* * *

 _"—Arriba, arriba suben las burbujas de jabón y sobre los tejados vuelan…"_

Una voz suavizada y tenue rompe el silencio. Aquella conocida melodía me despierta de un profundo sueño y comienza a llenar espacios antes vacíos, o quizá siempre estuvo proviniendo desde mi garganta pero yo no pude notarla hasta ahora. Solo puedo volver a utilizar mis sentidos cuando tú lo dispones o si tu mente insidiosa lo decide por ti. El resto del tiempo me limitas a callar en un rincón oscuro de tu mente, aquel que genera tu espanto y que pocas veces te domina. Son variados los lugares en los que me he visto reproducida durante alguno de tus días negros. Sin embargo, ya se ha hecho la costumbre de que todos converjan aquí, en nuestro pequeño nido de melancolía.

No tardo en notar que nuevamente estoy en nuestra casa, y mientras ambos duermen contemplo sus pálidas pieles bajo la luz de la luna. Mi voz se eleva entre el inusitado silencio e intenta calmarte dentro de tu sueño.

 _"—Suben y vuelan muy, muy alto."_

He observado con mis ojos ciegos estas paredes tantas veces. Cada matiz, cada línea en las paredes y las manchas de madera en el piso. Más que sorprenderme, me preocupa volver a sentirme a mí misma. Sé que no significa nada bueno.

Siento de improviso un rayo intruso iluminar el piso de madera añeja que me ciega. Cuando respiro e intento abrir los ojos, no me sorprende que mis músculos ya estén desplegados en otra posición que me da la vista al patio trasero. Estás sentado al borde del piso de madera. Mi cuerpo se acerca al tuyo, tomando asiento junto a ti mientras te susurro al oído una suave melodía.

 _"—Burbujas de jabón salen de tus labios y flotan en el cielo, bailan felices entre las nubes blancas."_

Siempre te gustó aquella canción y nunca pude entenderlo, como todo lo que se trataba de ti. Recuerdo cuando te escapabas de tu cuarto por las noches y solo aceptabas volver a la cama si te cantaba para hacerte dormir. ¿Me dirás qué sucede si continúo con sus versos? Porque intento descifrar algo en tu mirada pero solo veo la oscuridad habitual, aunque esta vez me parece más pálida de lo que suele ser. Te rodea un aura espectral insospechada… ¿Qué sucedió esta vez, hijo mío? ¿Por qué has regresado a tu tan olvidado escarmiento?

—Te he extrañado —intento decirte, aunque sepa que como siempre lo único que podrás oír será lo que tu propia consciencia concluya. Entonces estoy segura de que en los próximos segundos la secuencia causante de tu amargura te llenará la mente una y otra vez hasta atormentarla lo suficiente como para que el dolor te obligue a regresar a tu verdadera realidad. Me apenaría si así fuera, no puedo negarlo. No quiero saber que estás sufriendo.

Pero no pasa mucho cuando vuelve a suceder. Esta vez mi sangre plateada se desliza desde mis entrañas y baña el piso. No puedo sentir nada, pero me duele ver en tus ojos el dolor de repetir aquello. Ahora es que me considero tonta por haber imaginado que algo era diferente. Siempre se trata de la misma ilusión cansina y agotadora, repitiéndose encarecida tantas veces, pero insistes en sentirlo como si aquel momento todavía no terminara.

 _"—Las burbujas de jabón vuelan alto. Pero luego revientan, revientan sin volar más."_

Bajo el nivel de tus tobillos ambos nos miramos a los ojos, con los cuerpos destruidos sobre las tablas de madera en que residen tus pies. Ambos sabemos cada detalle de lo que va a suceder.

—Has tardado. —El sonido de una grave voz marchitada te estremece y el silencio se hace en ti.

—Lo sabían —susurras siglos más tarde, tu garganta sangra el mismo fuego invisible y tus ojos de niño se pierden en el hilo de su vapor—. Sabían que vendría.

Lo repites para ti mismo como un mantra. Lo dices como si al decirlo se volviera fantasía o lo contrario, como si solo así pudieses asimilar lo que significa.

Y yo intento responderte. Lo intento inútilmente. No existe recuerdo en tu memoria que te permita reproducir una respuesta de mi parte. Supongo que solo te queda imaginar mis palabras, y a mí continuar con aquella duda inconclusa.

—Lo sabían —dices entrando en llanto. _En llanto_. Jamás había visto tus lágrimas hasta este momento.

 _"—Suben hasta el sol y luego desaparecen._ _El cielo oscurece, el viento se las lleva._ _"_

Sé que hay algo diferente. Algo en tu llamado que ya no es tan inexistente como antes. Entre lágrimas te recuestas junto a nosotros, abrazando mi cuerpo seco. Es entonces que mi boca retoma su canto en un bajo susurro que logra tranquilizarte. Su lúgubre sonido vuelve a elevarse en la habitación, creando un halo luminoso que pinta las paredes, el suelo, nuestros rostros. Es así como desaparece la oscuridad y tú vuelves a ser ese niño que conocía. Te paras frente a mí, me miras preocupado.

—Padre, madre, yo…

Por primera vez puedo controlar mi cuerpo y te estrecho entre mis brazos para detenerte, con tanta fuerza que sueltas un quejido. Me río, tu padre emite un bufido sordo que se une a nuestras voces.

No sabes cuánto extrañábamos tu cercanía.

 _"—Las burbujas de jabón vuelan muy, muy alto. Y bailan entre las nubes."_

Es entonces que tu diálogo cambia, y por primera vez, un halo de mi corazón verdadero llega hasta aquí.

—Lo hice. Sasuke.

Sasuke… Su nombre resuena en mi oído como algo lejano. Y allí es que lo entiendo, entiendo qué sucedió.

 _"—_ _Suben y vuelan muy, muy alto."_

Esta vez es diferente. Esta vez no te vas. No vuelves a guardar tu conciencia en la pequeña caja de siempre, ni nos abandonas en un para siempre infinito. En cambio, apoyas la cabeza en mi hombro y me pides que te siga cantando al oído.

Esta vez te quedas a mi lado y dejas de sentir junto a nosotros.

* * *

Siempre he pensado quenadie muere del todo mientras permanezca en algún recuerdo, y eso intenté plasmar en esta historia.

Mil palabras exactas, fue extremo.

La canción que canta Mikoto es una adaptación de una canción tradicional japonesa.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
